Raikage's Claim
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: Konoha does not want her, but a powerless traitor can still be of some use. Her heart beats because an agreement is made. In exchange for aid she will be his prisoner for as long as it pleases him. Raikage x FEM Sasuke


Sharingan. The Uchiha clan's treasured bloodline limit is one of the most powerful techniques of all time. It has been coveted as a prize by hidden villages and countless shinobi, and soon he will have custody over it. A decade ago his village almost started a war for a young pair of different eyes. This one is considered more powerful. It is also the last pair, so that made it even more valuable. However, the sharingan has caused too much conflict already and so the eyes would be sealed. It matters not to him. The value is that he'd have his revenge for the danger and destruction that was caused.

An agreement between Konohagakure and Kumogakure has been made, and the other villages have agreed as well, that the brat that carries this near-extinct weapon would be his. As an orphan, no family could make an appeal or influence Konoha to terminate the deal, and even if she has a family her crimes are too heavy. The village she once called home did not even attempt to shield her. They've become weary of Uchihas that have destroyed their peace over and over, and so they had been eager to pass this problem onto him immediately upon his request.

The brat would be his prisoner. As bargained, he could do whatever he pleased. Soon.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

With unreadable eyes Sakura came to her with tight, slightly trembling fists. Besides a guard called Nagi no else visited her cell during the seventeen days of her captivity. In the cramped darkness she only slept or listened to the faint sounds of activity. The war concluded three months prior. Konoha, and the other nations have been rebuilding their homes and helping each other heal their wounds and forget their shared nightmares.

With Tsunade barely breathing and thousands dead, wounded or missing, everyone is too busy to deal with one traitor. Today she'll learn the village did not want to deal with her at all.

Though half-bathed in shadow Sakura's eyes told her the depths of her weariness. With the greasy hair and weak, dragging steps and slightly slouched back, Sakura looked so much older than sixteen. As a medic she had always been engaged in some chakra-draining activity so her appearance is actually of no surprise. They made no small talk, and no friendly or comforting smiles are offered to each other. In the first minute the pink-haired female watched her eyes, probably making sure that they aren't sightless. "Tomorrow," Sakura began with some hesitance, "a group will escort you to Kumogakure."

Beneath the weary, monotonous voice Sasuke heard her ex-teammate's disagreement and she understood what Sakura did not say. They'd been teammates for less than a year, and a large gap of time and physical separation had come between them, yet somehow she understands.

Konoha's council is getting rid of her. Sakura, despite her feelings (whatever little of the sort-of friendship that survives) could do nothing because she, too, understands. The village must come first. Always. Any selfishness is frowned upon and had no place at all especially at this time of recuperation.

There is now some semblance of peace, and to keep it agreements have been made. She is renounced by the village as she had done to it when she was twelve years old. Her youth does not lighten her sins in anyone's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." Three years ago she left this girl with those same words of parting, and now it is being thrown back at her. She almost smiled, because there is nothing for her to properly respond with. There is something in the air that made it seem like the conversation is reaching a conclusion although with so much between them unsaid and their relationship undefined.

"I know," She answers, just as Sakura turns away, so it would split the silence even momentarily. So she could leave this person with a memory of her voice and not just a face that is as empty as the physical and metaphorical space between them. Saying goodbye, though, seems unfitting…

…because Sakura could not handle another one, while she does not deserve one.

* * *

I've been meaning to update the other seven female Sasuke fan fiction but this just wouldn't go away. Surprisingly, the flow of words and ideas came easily for this one, and so a few chapters is roughly written unlike my other fics. Except though, it didn't go exactly how I thought it'd be in my head.

Hope you enjoyed it. Kindly leave a review please?


End file.
